


Door to the Future

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [26]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Joey POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey's life is made of a series of doors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Picture I (Door)" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/. I included the picture with the drabble.
> 
> Set in an alternate universe where Joey and Rachel never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan) or got back together at some point. Some of the details in this drabble are taken from Rachel's lies about her wedding to Ross in 8.18 (The One in Massapequa). I'm kind of stunned by the fact that Rachel wanted to get married in Barbados, and then Rachel and Joey hook up in Barbados. It just seems like massive foreshadowing to me.

Joey's life is made of a series of doors. The door to his childhood home in Queens, the door to his (and now Rachel's) apartment, the life-changing door to room 1202.

And now another door in Barbados.

Rachel got the sunset ceremony on a cliff, but Stevie Wonder didn't sing. There were doves, but Joey put the ring on her finger.

Rachel's radiant smile shows she doesn't mind these changes to her dream. Rachel  _is_  Joey's dream.

Joey unlocks the door to the "rustic" honeymoon suite, and Rachel giggles as Joey lifts her in his arms and crosses the threshold.


End file.
